


badbye

by 46degreesnew



Series: Jovember 2018 [4]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Nangiwan si Julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46degreesnew/pseuds/46degreesnew
Summary: julian's gone and he didn't even say goodbye to joven.





	badbye

Joven sighed tiredly as he walked up the stairs of his shared apartment with his boyfriend.  _ Boyfriend ko na ba talaga siya? ‘Di pa naman niya ko tinatanong. _ He opened the door and dropped the keys in a TupperWare that served as the container of whatever keys they possessed.  _ We really need to get an appropriate key holder. _

“Mahal, ‘andito na ‘ko!”

Oddly, the lights were off and the apartment felt cold and somehow empty. Joven gulped nervously as he closed the door and turned on the lights in the living room.  _ Uy, Julian, matagal pa Halloween, ‘wag naman ganyan. _ He walked towards their room and turned the lights on. He froze by the doorway when he saw that the room was clean. No trace of Julian or whatsoever.  _ What the fuck? ‘Di pa naman April Fool’s. Ano’ng nangyayari? _ Joven felt tears rushing to his eyes.

“Julian? Nasaan ka?” He asked repeatedly as he looked in the bathroom, the guest room and their little stock room. (Kulang nalang yata iangat ni Joven yung couch para lang tignan kung nandoon si Julian.)

Still no sign of his beloved del Pilar. He slumped against the wall of their once shared room and the sobs tore from his chest.  _ Julian, nasaan ka na? _

 

* * *

 

 

_ Two weeks later _

Joven hasn’t left the apartment ever since Julian left. He didn’t go to work, sleep well, take a bath and eat properly since then. His friends tried to contact him but he had his phone turned off and he refused to answer the door whenever Paco, Rusca or Goyo came over to try to get him out of the apartment. He just sat in the living room all day watching tear-jerking films, only standing up to get some water or to take a piss every now and then. He felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest and someone ripped it in pieces in front of him. He felt that reliving the heartbreak was the solution. (It wasn’t.) He felt empty. He felt like it was all his fault. He felt a whole flurry of negative emotions towards (Julian) the situation.

“Joven,” a familiar voice called from the other side of the door. Joven’s ears perked at the voice.  _ Could it be? _ “Tatay Tonio mo ‘to. Anak, buksan mo na ‘yong pinto, sige na.”

Tears sprung to Joven’s eyes as he stood up to open the door for the first time in weeks.  _ Pinaluwas pa nila ang Itay _ . In front of him stood a man who was kind enough to adopt him when he was a baby and raise him as his own. In front of him stood his hero.

Antonio Luna wasn’t going to lie. Joven looked like shit. Hollow face, a growing beard and mustache, thin arms, overgrown and disheveled hair, dark bags under his eyes, and  _ what was that smell? _ Concern bubbled at the bottom of his stomach. His son didn’t look okay and he was mad. He clutched the paper bags he was holding tighter.

“Joven, sino’ng gumawa nito sayo?” He asked with a serious tone, his eyes searching for at least one bit of emotion in the latter’s eyes. (There were none.)

Joven just sniffled, wiped his nose with the sleeve of his shirt and let his father in. Tonio went straight to the kitchen and started fixing them both a meal. Joven sat on one of the kitchen stools and watched his father in silence.

The sound of utensils clinking against their plates was all that was heard. Joven was eating excruciatingly slowly but he finished his meal anyway. Tonio sighed sadly.

“Hanggang kailan ka magmumukmok?” Joven looked up, surprised and confused. “Masakit para sa’min na makita kang ganito, anak. Hindi naming gustong nakikita kang malungkot.”  _ ‘Di ko rin naman ho gustong maging malungkot. _

“’Di kita minamadali, ‘nak. Take your time. When you’re ready, move on from him. Ngayon, ang kailangan mong gawin ay gumalaw. Kahit masakit, kahit labag sa kalooban mo, kahit ang naaalala mo lang ay siya; parang awa mo na, gumalaw ka. Umalis  siya nang wala man lang paalam, hindi ba?” Joven nodded, wiping away the tears that have fallen down his cheeks. “At ginawa mo lahat nang kaya mo para hanapin siya o malaman man lang kung bakit siya umalis, tama?” Joven nodded again. “Tapos na ‘yong part mo, anak. Nagawa mo na lahat. You did well. Oras na para gumalaw ka para sa sarili mo at hindi para sa iba.”

Joven just nodded, sniffling in his seat.

“Umiyak ka na one last time. Paggising mo bukas, gumalaw ka na,” Tonio said, placing the plates on the sink.

“Ayoko na hong umiyak, Itay,” Joven weakly replied. “Pagod na ho ako.”

Tonio faced his son, hips leaning on the counter and said, “Alam mo na’ng gagawin mo.”

Joven sighed and nodded.

“O, siya, mauuna na ‘ko. Bibisitahin kita ulit. Tawagan mo ‘ko kapag may kailangan ka. Nilagyan ko na ng pagkain ‘yong ref, puro ‘yan luto ng Tito Miong mo. Magiingat ka, Joven,” Tonio said with finality in his tone, shrugging his jacket on.

Before Tonio could leave the kitchen, Joven got up from his seat and gave him a hug.

“Salamat ho, Tay,” Joven muttered, his head tucked under his father’s chin.

Tonio hugged him back, patted his back and said, “Maligo ka na, ha?  _ ‘Tangina,  _ ambaho mo na.”

Joven pulled away and for the first time in weeks, his lips broke out into a genuine smile. Tonio’s heart softened. He ruffled Joven’s hair before leaving the apartment.

 

* * *

_ Two years later _

“Enteng!” Joven called with a grin, waving the older man over.

Vicente Enriquez sprinted over to him with a huge grin and a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

“Ready ka na ba para sa date mo?” Joven asked, fake massaging Vicente’s shoulders.

Vicente laughed and said, “Syempre! Ikaw ba, ready ka na sa date natin?”

Joven laughed, shaking his head.  _ Cute. _

 

***

 

That day changed his life. Joven finally took a bath. He also shaved off his beard and mustache. He started eating properly and even going out to the gym. He quit his old job and got himself a better one as a photographer and journalist for a newspaper. He moved out of his apartment to a new one near his friends. He could listen and participate in a conversation about Julian without bursting into sobs. He even got himself a boyfriend. He was doing well. His life was better after following his father’s advice. 

Every now and then he spends a little while thinking about where Julian was or what he was doing or who he was with or if he was happy. Julian del Pilar will always be his first love.

**Author's Note:**

> heklo frens this is my entry for day 3 !!! yes i hope you enjoyed this <3 nung una talaga wala kong maisip bUt here we are hihihi thaNk you for reading !! // twt is 46degreesnew and tumblr is demo-al1 , have a great day ahead!! 
> 
> btw i'm really into the ost of while you were sleeping hehehe if you're interested, hEre: https://open.spotify.com/user/lexbunny/playlist/2TAZQJqa23V17iGbDknHNw?si=Czy7A_lgS5qHWiWv8ClOww 
> 
> di ko yun playlist but if you want to see my playlists, ayan: https://open.spotify.com/user/daeguuboys?si=vw8bG6LGS4-OldfusMY7LA
> 
> stay hydrated :)


End file.
